


In the Body and Mind

by LanadelBeyoncePuncher



Series: In the Blood and Bones [2]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, It's a bit of coercion but nothing too bad, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 18:36:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16372868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanadelBeyoncePuncher/pseuds/LanadelBeyoncePuncher
Summary: Dennis has gotten a handle on being a vampire for the most part. Now the question is: how does he convince Søren to keep coming back for feeding time?





	In the Body and Mind

**Author's Note:**

> I completely forgot i had this part written already djdhshhs hi I'm back with an old part two for the vampire au I made. If u guys still like old tsm dennis/soren I got some spicy shit right here

Being a vampire was not as much of a death sentence as Dennis had originally assumed. Of course, it came with its downsides: nocturnal schedules, aversion to garlic, the sun turning into a giant laser that burnt blisters into Dennis’ skin if he stood beneath it for more than a few minutes. This was offset by some newfangled unnatural strength and the ability to hear and smell things from almost a mile away. It was a little scary to  _ hear _ the crunch of gravel beneath the tires of their coach’s car driving up to the house before he even rang the doorbell, but in time, Dennis learned to block out most of the noises.

 

Ever since his first feeding with Søren, Dennis found his appetite had returned along with the normal flavors of food. He almost cried after eating a ham sandwich that didn't taste like cardboard and stale gravel. The world was sharper, clear cut, even  _ normal _ again and for a while, Dennis was satisfied. However, it didn't take more than a few weeks for the feeling of Hunger to start creeping up on the jungler again. He  _ loathed  _ the unsavory twinge of meat against his tongue when the chicken Parmesan he had eaten only a day before suddenly tasted stale and unbearably bland. 

 

He  _ needed  _ more blood. Even if Dennis had to get on his hands and knees and beg for the opportunity to feed once again, he’d do it. He’d do anything to make this awful, gnawing Hunger pain subside and revive the flavors of food. Dennis craved the taste of cooked meals more than the ability to step into the sun or eat garlic bread ever again. He needed Søren and his sweet, tangy blood. The warmth of his thin body pressed against Dennis’ with his heart racing and limbs trembling—the jungler had started to drool as those tantalizing thoughts swirled around in his mind. But, he had to wait. He couldn't feed in the middle of the day. For now, the Hunter would be patient and sit in his chair; gnawing his nails to pass the waning hours of daylight in anticipation of his next hunt. 

  
  


Once the others were in bed, Dennis wasted no time in sliding out from under the sheets and onto the carpeted flooring with a soft, almost inaudible thump. Silence filled the house to every corner, but all Dennis could focus on was the steady thump-thumping of Søren’s heartbeat from the next room over. It was a siren call drawing him closer and closer with its inaudible whispers taunting him with the lifeblood he so craved. Dennis was at the mercy of the blonde’s heartbeat as he reached out and gently pushed Søren’s slightly cracked door open all the way.

 

_ Feed me.  _ **_Feed_ ** _ me. Where is the blood I crave?  _

 

In his sleep, Søren was kinda...cute, actually. Dennis hadn't really gotten a chance to look at him up close, but now that he was desperate enough to hover precariously over the blonde as he slept, Dennis could see the gentle curves of Søren’s cheeks and the slight stubble sticking to his chin. And his  _ neck _ , God, it was so pretty and pale and unblemished on one side that Dennis almost bit into it right away. He could feel his fingers trembling with their white-knuckle grip on the bed sheets beside Søren’s head as Dennis resisted the urge to begin feeding like an animal. Once was an accident. Twice was on purpose.

 

He forced the Hunger down his throat and back into his stomach where it belonged for the time being. Crawling backwards, Dennis sat himself down on the edge of Søren’s bed and gently shook his shoulder to get the blonde out of his sleep.

 

“Søren. Søren, wake up,” Dennis whispered insistently.

 

The exhausted man groaned weakly and slowly sat up, squinting into the darkness at the face staring back at him. “Dennis…?”

 

“I’m hungry.”

 

“Go make yourself a sandwich, dude,” Søren grumbled unhappily while rubbing at his tired eyes.

 

“Not that kind of hungry,” Dennis corrected as he let his fangs slide out to show the blonde his glinting incisors. 

 

“Jesus fuck!” Søren gasped and skittered backwards until he hit the wall behind his mattress before realizing that he’d seen such a phenomenon before. “Dennis...god, please don't just let your teeth out like that. Fuckin’ scary my dude.” 

 

“Sorry,” the brunette apologized sheepishly as he pulled his fangs back in and looked at Søren with hopeful eyes. “I really, really need to eat, though.”

 

“It really hurt last time. Like I thought I was gonna die.” 

 

“But I know what I need to do now!” Dennis insisted. “It won't be as bad, I promise!”

 

Søren slowly sighed and relaxed his rigid posture as he mulled over the prospect of being bitten and bled like a piece of meat. Well, now that Dennis could talk to him, Søren was pretty sure he’d get the blonde to stop if he asked nicely. Maybe. Probably. There was still the whole fang business and a lot of blood draining. 

 

“I...suppose…” Søren finally agreed upon seeing he really had no reason to decline if Dennis was in his right mind. “But how long are you gonna take? I don’t want to be in pain all night.”

 

“That’s...um...I might have an idea to help with that,” Dennis admitted sheepishly as he sat back with his legs hanging over the side of Søren’s bed and patted his thighs. “Over here.”

 

“Oh boy, I get to sit on your lap. Totally doesn't scream  _ ‘creepy vampire daddy’  _ at all,” Søren mused sarcastically. 

 

“Just sit close to me. If it bothers you  _ that _ much, just sit on the bed,” Dennis huffed, even as Søren clumsily crawled over in nothing but a nightshirt and boxers to sit on the smaller man’s thighs.

 

“Okay, mister fangs, I'm here. What now?” 

 

“Put your back against mine, you’re really tall, so I gotta, you know, make sure I'm not biting into your shoulder,” Dennis instructed while Søren swung his long legs overtop of Dennis’. 

 

“Now I need you,” the vampire said softly as his fangs slid out of his gums and poised over Søren’s untouched flesh, “to trust me. No matter what.”

 

Søren was about to ask why Dennis seemed so concerned with trust when he was  _ literally _ sticking out his neck for a friend, but he was a little distracted by the hand suddenly palming his dick through his boxers. Dennis hadn’t even bitten him yet. He was just brushing the tips of his fangs along Søren’s neck and rubbing his hand over the blonde’s length. It was oddly arousing for Søren who hadn't slept with anyone else or gotten a  _ hand job _ before. Although he was pretty sure you typically didn't get one from your best friend.

 

“Dennis...uh...this is…” Søren stammered softly as he grabbed the vampire’s wrists. The jungler’s grasp was solid, and unrelenting as he peeled down Søren’s boxers to free the blonde’s hardening cock. Dennis wrapped his hand around Søren’s length and started stroking slowly, drawing quiet gasps from the wriggling blonde. 

 

“Shh,” Dennis whispered. Lips finally brushing over the artery filled with rushing blood, stirred up with adrenalin and lust, it smelled sweeter than the pure fear addled meat he had fed on before. And Dennis was so,  _ so _ Hungry.

 

He curled his arm around Søren’s waist to hold him still and bit down hard into the mid laner’s skin. A burst of blood filled his mouth, dripping over Dennis’ tongue as he sank his fangs into skin and muscle, tearing up the delicate flesh, right down to the arteries chock full of delicious life blood. Søren choked back a sob at the sudden piercing pain in his neck, clenching his teeth and digging his fingers into Dennis’ wrists to remain grounded. Despite being taller than the vampire, Søren felt absolutely powerless in the jungler’s grasp as Dennis forced Søren to curl into his hands and fangs. His neck ached from the deep puncture wounds, but the rough, broad palm stroking his throbbing cock was a different torment all on its own. Softer, slower, the little waves of pleasure trickled up through Søren’s toes and spine where it split into blossoming pain searing his shoulder from the vampire’s fangs. He shouldn't be aroused by this, and yet Søren’s body thrummed with agonizing pleasure confusing his senses and edging him towards a grievous bliss that only Dennis could bring him.

 

Dennis pursed his lips around the overflowing wound and greedily drank up every last drop of blood he could get from Søren’s racing heart. He couldn't stop himself from moaning against Søren’s shoulder and eliciting a shuddering breath from the lanky man in his arms. His pacing was uneven and shaky, as the hand around the blonde’s cock dragged along the length in hasty strokes, sometimes twisting to wrench a choked up sob from Søren’s throat. It was oddly arousing watching Søren writhe under his hands; the depravity of his fanged torment and sexual fulfillment keeping the jungler on his toes. He  _ wanted _ Søren’s body and blood, more than anything in the entire world. 

 

_ More. I want so much more. _

 

But Dennis knew he could only take so much. With each passing minute, Søren’s breath grew more shallow and erratic, much like the palpitating throb of his heart, and it wouldn't be long before dizziness overwhelmed him from blood loss. He  _ needed _ to turn this impulsive feeding into something Søren could come to desire. Carefully extracting his fangs from the blonde’s neck, Dennis pursed his lips and pressed them firmly against the bite marks to slow the bleeding for a short time, while resisting the urge to keep sucking down blood like a ravenous monster. He gripped Søren’s waist tightly, keeping the blonde restrained as his hand stroked his throbbing cock over and over again as Søren gasped softly between clenched teeth, and curled his toes into the carpet. Dennis could hear Søren’s heart racing, feel his body tensing up under his fingers as the blonde shifted his hips to meet the vampire’s fingers as best he could.

 

Søren closed his eyes as he came for the first time in weeks, gasping and trembling as his whole body shook with pleasure, his mind going blank for a moment before the waves of dizziness crashed against his senses. The room around him tilted and spun with black dots which proved to be very difficult to keep track of as Søren slouched against Dennis, whose hands were now striped with white lines of cum. Normally, he’d be embarrassed and flustered to no end, but all Søren really felt was tired and pained by the burning sensation in his neck. Dennis slowly sat back on the mattress, pulled his face away from the blonde’s neck, and leaned Søren down so he was on his back staring up at the ceiling. He took a second to pull Søren’s boxers back up, muttering a quiet apology for getting them stained in the first place. Whatever. He could always change them later.

 

“Søren? You okay, dude?” Dennis whispered. He loomed over the dazed man for a minute while holding his hand to the still-bleeding puncture wounds so Søren wouldn't stain his sheets. 

 

“Neck hurts,” Søren whined softly as he struggled to keep focus on Dennis’ bloodied face in the dark.

 

“Well, that’s better than before. Hold your neck for me while I get bandages, okay?” The vampire cooed.

 

Søren nodded dumbly and raised his hand to his own neck and let Dennis replace the pressure to ensure Søren wouldn't pass out and cause himself to start immediately bleeding again. Dennis crept into the bathroom on silent footfalls and turned to the sink first so he could clean Søren’s cum off his hand. He turned on the tap and reached for the soap, but before Dennis so much as touched the clean bar, he popped two fingers into his mouth and instead sucked the salty cum right off his skin. It only took the jungler a few seconds to realize what he has done and without fail, he grabbed the bar of soap and began to furiously scrub his hands clean of any evidence. He’d leave out this little detail for Søren, of course. No reason to tell his best friend that on top of jerking him off, he also tried his cum. Probably not something Bros did. Regardless, Dennis snatched up several more rolls of gauze, tape, and anti-infection ointment to treat Søren’s puncture wounds and slipped from the bathroom without another glance at the accursed sink. Upon his return, Dennis was happy to see that Søren had managed to remain somewhat awake as the jungler pried his hand away and began dressing the wound. 

 

“You full now?” Søren asked as Dennis knelt at his bedside and gently cleaned the puncture wounds. To his credit, they were a lot cleaner and less deep this time around, leaving only a little ripped skin behind. 

 

“Yes, thank you,” Dennis whispered back as he applied medical tape to keep the patch in place and gently brushed Søren’s hair out of his face to soothe him. “I’ll get you pills when you wake up. Gotta let your blood regenerate first.”

 

“Mmm. Okay,” Søren hummed as he closed his eyes and leaned into the gentle touch. “S’long as you’re good.”

 

“Yes, Søren. I’m fine. Just go to sleep,” Dennis laughed as he watched the blonde finally drift off quietly, filling the room with silence once again. 


End file.
